Total Drama: The Final Destination
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: 10 of the Total Drama Contestants narrowly escape with their lives from a cruise liner thanks to Gwen. But what if they weren't meant to... Death soon goes on the hunt to get them all one by one.
1. Death's Plan

**Ok so this idea came up to me after having a dream of being on Total Drama and then everyone died…don't ask. Anyways I'll be working on this along with the fantasy matches you guys request and I'll see where it goes. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome contestants to another glorious season of Total Drama folks!" Chris McClean, the host, yells as he stands in front of the camera. A scene of the ocean and a large cruise ship is seen behind him. "This season, all of our contestants will be sent overseas to compete for yet another million dollar prize! This is Total…Drama…TITANIC!" Chris yells so loud an echo is heard. A smaller boat soon arrives on a dock next to him as people start to get off.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman I welcome, Heather, Courtney, and Gwen!" Chris says as the 3 girls begin to walk off the boat waving to the camera.

As soon as Heather gets off camera her mood changes. "UGH! Another season of this, are you kidding me!" She shrieks as she sits on a crate used for storage.

"You really shouldn't whine Heather, it adds to your ugly stress marks on your face." Courtney says walking by her, typing away on her P.D.A. Suddenly she is tripped by Heather as she falls face first to the ground.

Gwen just walks up to them both and stares up at the enormous ship they are about to enter upon. Ever since she was little she had a fear of going overseas on a boat, especially since she watched Jaws. As her attention was caught by the boat she jumped at a sudden hand on her shoulder. "EEP!" She squeaked as she turned around.

It was none other than Cody who pulled his hand back upon seeing her frightened expression. "Whoa there, I'm sorry." Cody said assuring as he tried calming her down. "It's been a while since we saw each other last season." Cody says now calming.

"Oh Cody, I didn't see you there." Gwen's heartbeat was finally fading back to normal now. "Sorry I jumped, I'm just, a little nervous about the trip." Gwen says staring back at the boat.

"Just a simple case of Thalassophobia." Harold says suddenly coming up to the geek and the goth.

"Thala-what now?" Gwen asked confused.

"Thalassophobia, the fear of the sea." Harold straightened his glasses as he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Duncan. Harold then falls into the water. While he is under the water, his yo-yo falls out his pocket and floats its way into the back of the boat where the rudder is and lodges itself inside. Harold swims to the surface coughing as Duncan just stands there and laughs. Heather and Courtney roll their eyes and Gwen sighs.

"Oh come on, it was just a harmless joke." Duncan says putting an arm around Gwen. After World Tour, they all had been going out, much to Courtney's dismay as she had been trying to ignore them. Cody, still having feelings for Gwen, was about to speak up when suddenly a shrill scream filled everyone's ears.

"CODY! CODY! CODY!" Sierra yells as she begins running down the dock and tackling Cody.

"She's back here again!" Heather yells as she leans back on a crate holding her head. Suddenly she is met by a familiar latin voice that has her head poking back up. "Good evening, senorita." Alejandro says suddenly sitting next to her. "Oh, h-hey." Heather says turning her head as to not see her blush. It wasn't that she liked him, which she did, she was embarrassed about kicking him in the nuts and the fact that afterwards he was burned by lava. Fortunately for him, the course of the year they were away from the show was enough for his skin to heal. He had stitches and everything but nothing too severe.

"SIERRA! I…can't b-b-breathe!" Cody yelled while being crushed from Sierra's embracing pressure. Sierra looked down as she gasped to see Cody fainting from asphyxiation. "CODY!" She stands up and tosses him on her shoulder. "Good going there ." Noah says walking up to them and seeing an unconscious Cody on her shoulders.

Behind them all, Chris was just finishing introducing everyone on the camera set as the door to the boat started to open slowly. The bolts holding the door were starting to give away as it lowered and one of the bolts fell off an dropped carelessly into the water.

"Ok everyone onto the boat! We have a show to start!" Chris yells as everyone begins walking aboard. Gwen stares up at the boat and gulps as she shakily starts walking up into the boat. Duncan walks up next to her . "Are you alright babe?" Duncan asks as Gwen takes a deep breath. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure about this man?" Chef asks Chris as they follow the teens. "Of course, the boat isn't that defective anyways." Chris says as he takes a step onto the floor of the boat and a board breaks as his leg falls through. Chef breaks out in hysterical laughter but little does he know that Chris kicked a pipe out of alignment under the boat that sends gas to the engine as there is a fuel leakage within the boat now.

On the other side of the boat all the contestants were getting settled now as they got to explore the boat. Gwen walked the halls of the cruise ship seeing eerie shadows surround her as she gulps. Duncan held her hand as they walked through. "Man I thought this place would be a dump, not bad for Chris." Duncan says as he starts playing around with the pictures on the walls. "Gwen was too busy staring out the window of the halls and at the ocean to listen to him. Suddenly Duncan put her hand on her shoulder as she jumped again. "Whoa hey! Relax, it's only me, not Jack The Ripper." Duncan says as Gwen wiped her eyes as some of the make-up washed off from her frightened tears. Duncan then embraced her in a hug. "What's wrong with you, you've been acting scared ever since we got here."

"I-I'm just a little scared of the ocean, that's all." Gwen gulps as her and Duncan walk outside to the upper area of the ship that was made to look like a beach. Cody was sitting next to Harold and Noah on the lounge chairs as he was getting his breath back from Sierra. Owen and Izzy were at the pool now as Izzy climbed to the top of the water slide. "GO FOR IT IZZ!" Owen yelled as Izzy leaped off the top and into the pool causing it to loosen drastically as it knocked off it's hinge.

The horn for the boat went off as it signaled its departure. The rudder in the back of the boat started as it blew the yo-yo deep within the boat now. The yo-yo flew at the bolts used to hold the ship together underneath as a lot of them started coming apart. The fuel leakage started going faster as the inside of the ship was getting coated in gasoline. The gasoline slowly started flowing to the ships engine wires now as electricity was going through them.

Cody stared at Gwen sitting on Duncan's lap and grunted. "It isn't fair, what does she see in him. What does he have that I don't?" Cody asks as Noah looks up from his book. "Hmmm, the whole bad boy look, the fact that he has girlfriend experience now, the muscles, the toughness, I really have no idea." Noah says looking back at his book. Cody then got an annoyed look on his face. "Thank you Noah." Cody says sarcastically as he looks over at Harold who was frantically looking around for something. "What's with you?" Cody asks. "I can't find my numyo!" Harold yells as he looks through his pockets. Little does he know, his numyo is about to cause more damage than imaginable.

Heather begins unpacking her bags in her room with Al. "So, I see you made one speedy recovery." Heather says as Al tosses a shirt to the side after folding it. "Mhm, I was even thinking about you, the whole time I was in the hospital." Al says as Heather just turns her head. "Pff, yeah right." Heather says as her face flushed red. "No, señora, I mean it." Al gently grabbed her chin looking into her eyes. Heather let out a small squeak as suddenly the boat did a violent jerk. Heather then fell on top of Al as there lips touched. They were in there for a while after that.

Sierra had found Cody again and was strangling him in a hug again. "I'm so glad we are back together, now we can get married, and have kids, and-" "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Cody yelled out now. "I'll never like you, why can't you see that, we're only friends!" "But Cody, I love you." Sierra says as her smile starts to fade. "What did I say Sierra!" Cody yells stomping off now. Sierra sat there in shock and sadness as she looked at the floor fighting tears.

"Don't worry, I know how guys can be jerks." Courtney says angrily typing 'I HATE DUNCAN' repeatedly on her P.D.A.

Gwen was still drifting off on Duncan's lap. She felt such a dark aura around her, not because she was goth, that was natural. It felt like something evil was following her. Duncan then was starting to kiss her neck as she giggled and turned her head. "Stop, that tickles." Gwen laughed.

Underneath the boat however the gasoline had found its way across the pipes and to the engine main system. "Let go of the wheel Chef." Chris demanded as Chef kept a hold. "No way man, I have no idea what your going to do." "But it's MY ship, I think I should be bale to have a say in what I want to do with it!" While they were arguing they had no idea of the deathly events taking place below them. The bolts made loose by the numyo had finally gave away and the middle of the ship suddenly went concave as everyone and everything now was starting to fall down into the center of the boat.

"AHH!" Courtney yelled as she fell along with Sierra. "CHEF WHAT DID YOU DO!" Chris yells. "Hey you're the one who decided to get the faulty ship!" Chef yells back a underneath the ship the pipes were broken totally by the bolts now and gas began pouring onto the wires. The wires gave off a violent spark as the gas caught on fire and was spreading rapidly around the insides of the ship.

On the deck, Gwen was panicking now as she saw the inside of the ship start to sink inward. "Figures, this place is a dump just like I thought." Duncan says standing up.

The fire now led back to the fuel tank as an explosion happens in the front of the ship. Chris and Chef are incinerated now as shrapnel flies everywhere. One large piece of metal flies at Harold, decapitating him. Everyone now panics as they run around everywhere screaming. The inside of the boat caves in in the middle as everyone begins sliding to the center. Sierra and Courtney hang on to the rails surrounding the outside. Cody begins sliding down also but is caught by Sierra. "CODY HANG ON!" Sierra yells another explosion happens as the side of the boat is blown out and jagged edges of the boat are hanging out. Noah now struggles to crawl up the boat but a wheel table starts rolling down and hits him as it knocks him down the hole and he falls into the fire pit below. The water slide that was made loose earlier finally fell now and landed on the room that Heather and Al were in The ladder crushes Heather on her ribcage as Al struggles to pull her from underneath it but another explosion caused the loose pole part of the waterslide to blast to Al, slicing him in half. Everyone now either was killed by shrapnel or fell into the pit below as Courtney, Sierra, and Cody stood up on the rail. Unfortunately the water that was spilled out by the pool caused Courtney to slip and fall over the rail. She then landed on one of the sharp jagged edges on the side of the boat, getting impaled. The rail now breaks as Cody and Sierra begin falling down into the hole and get blasted with fire. "Gwen I'm not letting go!" Duncan shouted as he held onto Gwen as he held onto the rail. Suddenly one final explosion caused the rudder to fly off into the air. It then landed on Duncan's head as it was impaled into the ground. Since he was now dead he couldn't hold onto her and so she began sliding down into the hole slowly. She stared up at Duncan screaming as fire engulfed her body.

* * *

><p>She snapped out of her trance just in time.<p>

She looked around her, she noticed she was still sitting on Duncan's lap , she was holding his hand tighter than usual. "Ow hey, you stressed or something?" Duncan held his bruised hand now as Gwen got up with tears slowly creeping down her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Duncan asked noticing her tears. "WEe have to leave." Gwen whispered.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"We have to leave!" Gwen yelled. Soon everyone was looking at her.

"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about!" Duncan asks holding her.

"We have to get off this boat!" The boat's going to explode it's unstable!" Gwen yelled as she threw Duncan off and began running to the lower levels of the door. Duncan began following her.

"What's going on!" Chris yells walking out the captain area with Chef. "Something is wrong with Gwen!" Cody shouted as he ran after her.

"Cody wait!" Sierra ran after him now.

Soon Al and Heather got out of there room after hearing Gwen screaming. "What's going on?" Heather asked as Courtney was walking off the boat. "Something happened with Gwen and she went crazy." Courtney says and with that Al and Heather left too. Chris and Chef then started to get off the boat now as Noah stood up from his book. "I knew this was a bad idea." Noah began to leave. "Wait Noah where are you going!' Harold raced after him.

At the lower deck everyone was around Gwen trying to figure out what was happening. "Whoa what happened to you?" Chris asks as Gwen holds her head now crying. "I don't know, I just, I just saw it all happening, the ship exploding, everyone was dying. "Oh come on, you were hallucinating." Duncan says. "What's wrong with you, she obviously saw something." Cody said surprisingly manly.

"Excuse me?" Duncan said glaring at Cody.

"I'm just saying, you need to relax, show some sympathy." Cody said stepping up.

Suddenly he was met with a punch to the face as Cody fell back and was caught by Sierra. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sierra flew at him with fists of fury as she was held back by Courtney and Heather and Duncan by Chef and Al. Cody held his now bruised jaw as he tried to stand. Suddenly an explosion is heard above them as the entire ship shakes and the door now flies open. "EVERYBODY OUT!" Chris yells as the 10 survivors hop out into the water. Since the boat had just left, the dock was still in sight as they all swam and watched the ship sink into the water in a fiery massacre.

When they arrived at shore everyone looked at Gwen, all she could do was cry.

Death now starts the hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me all what you think now that it is officially started, and I WILL and repeat WILL finish it. I won't leave it out to dry and die.<strong>


	2. Death Takes Two

All 10 of the survivors. Gwen, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Al, Heather, Noah, Harold, Chef, and Chris were all around the funeral home. The contestants that died on the ship were all in caskets around them. Gwen felt a little unsettled about the whole experience still. 2 and a half walks had passed but she still couldn't shake away that dark feeling, the vision of everyone dying had stayed in her mind and she knew it would be there for all eternity. It was replaying in her mind over and over like a broken DVD.

Gwen stood there dressed up in a pitch black dress for the occasion. Her hair also with purple streaks instead of just the midnight blue ones she had. She had been in a deep trance of thought until she felt a slight nudge on her arm. She looked up to find it was Duncan.

"Hey there babe. You feeling ok?" Duncan asked rather nicely. He still had his green Mohawk but actually dressed up nicely in a tux.

"Yeah, just thinking, about what happened." Gwen couldn't take her eyes of the caskets as they sealed them and began to lower them into the ground.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you we would all be in a casket. Be happy that you saved lives." Duncan held her hand.

In the crowd Cody had been standing with Noah and Harold by Owen's coffin.

"Wow, you can still hear his stomach growling." Noah says leaning on the coffin. "It seams like only yesterday he was scarfing down those donuts, now he's eating them with the angels." Harold says as he picks out his yo-yo. He had gotten a new one after the incident since he never got the original one back.

"Cody?" A little female voice was heard as Cody turned around to see who it was. Of course it was none other than Sierra. With this, Noah and Harold walked away.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?' Cody asks watching her in the purple dress and her hair which was now out of its tied up ponytail and as long as to the back of her heels almost.

"I just thought I would say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all stalker on you throughout total drama." Sierra actually had a look on sincere apology on her face. Cody couldn't do anything but smile.

"It's alright…I guess. I just wanted space that's all. So I'm sorry I yelled at you back on the ship." Cody says as suddenly he is met with a rib shattering hug and a fan girl squeal. "Sierra!…space." Cody yelps as she lets him go as he falls to the ground.

In the parking lot Courtney is busy watching Duncan and Gwen in the crowd. That was the only reason she really came anyways was to see Duncan, but all her hope was lost after seeing him with Gwen still so she headed back to her car. That is, until she was stopped by a certain Asian girl.

"Hey! Leaving so soon? " Heather says almost crashing into the C.I.T.

"Hmph, it isn't like I have any business here anyways." Courtney says not even making eye contact with her but just walking to her car.

"It did look like you were trying to see Duncan, but I could be wrong." Heather says as she stands there watching Courtney who stops in her tracks.

She turns around. "I told you before that I didn't care about him anymore. For all I know he should have died on that ship, we all should have!" Courtney yells.

"Please, if we were really suppose to die on that ship, we would have. It's simple. We were just obviously meant to go on with our lives, you should try that sometime." Heather says as Alejandro soon appears next to her.

Courtney just grunts and blows hair from her face. "I see you and Al sure have hit it off together." Courtney crosses her arms.

"Hey, if I can grow up, so can you." Heather then holds her stomach. "Now I have to go, I don't know why, but I've been throwing up all morning." Heather hurriedly made her way to the bathrooms.

"OK EVERYONE! FUNERAL OVER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" Chris yells into a megaphone to everyone as all the coffins had been buried. "Hey man, why do we even have to go to this thing anyway?" Chef was referring to the new show deal that him and Chris had since Total Drama was obviously over with. "Hey, do you still want to make the megabucks or not?" Chris walks over to his truck as Chef follows.

Soon everyone was starting to leave now as Cody and Harold went into Noah's car. Duncan left with Gwen on his motorcycle as now the funeral home was empty.

Chris and Chef had arrived at a studio now as they walked inside. A bunch of people in business suits were walking around. Cameras were set everywhere, jumbo skylights were placed above a kitchen set. "This feels so degrading." Chef says as suddenly an over enthusiastic business woman jumps in front of them both. Chris let's out a yelp.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to bite, yet." She giggles horrifically and snorts. "My name is Cynthia and I'm your new manager." She puts out her hand as it is covered in mysterious green slime. "Oh don't mind that." She begins wiping it off onto her other hand as she walks over to the set. "Follow me please."

Chris and Chef begin walking up to the set with her. What they were doing exactly was a cooking show, where Chef would do all the work, and Chris would be the charisma.

"So let me get this straight, I'm doing all the work, and you're the 'charisma'?" Chef asks putting air quotes around charisma. "That's pretty much it." Chris says as he flicks the switch to turn power on the set. Suddenly the lights, ceiling fan, and skylights blast on. "AHHH!" Chris shields his eyes from the skylight. "SORRY!" One worker above yells as he moves the light around. As he does, the wires holding it become extremely loose. "But why are you making more than me?" Chef asks. "Chef, you ask too many questions, now calm down."

With Gwen and Duncan.

Duncan was riding down the street on his motorcycle. Gwen was behind him holding onto him so she wouldn't fall off. Duncan pressed hard on the gas as they sped past a red light. Gwen had gotten use to that, considering somehow he never got pulled over or noticed. Gwen had her head leaning on Duncan's back now as another red light approached, one that Duncan couldn't possibly run since a large SUV blocked his path. As they sat there awaiting the light another car came up next to them with the radio on.

"Our prices will blow you away, half off all lighting fixtures here at Dave's Lighting Emporium! We will slash prices like never before!"

Gwen felt a little unsettled for some reason after this but tried to shake it off as they sped past the light upon it turning green.

With Chef and Chris.

The ceiling fan above them now started to come off the ceiling a little as the camera were rolling. Chef pulled out a large butcher knife and chopped down hard on a fish's head. "And throw away the head!" Chef yelled as he tossed it aside. The butcher knife was hit so hard that it got stuck into the wooden cutting board and was struggling to pull it out now.

"OK CUT!" The director yelled sitting in his chair and sighed. "Come on Chef that's the twelfth time already." Chris says leaning against the wall. "Not my fault, it's this cheap lumber." Chef struggled to pull as the ceiling fan above became more unstable. The skylight above also became more loose as a nail fell off the suspenders.

"Ok let someone with real muscle try, steroid man." Chris says as he takes a hold trading places with Chef. The nail that fell off the suspenders fell through the air and hit the ceiling fan as it ricocheted into Chef's eye. "AHHH!" Chef screamed holding his eye as a little blood seeped out of it.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled as he pulled out the knife. The knife flew out his hands and hit the ceiling fan with ricocheted it in the air and to the lighting fixture. The knife cut the wire to the fixture as the enormous skylight finally began to fall. Chris looked up to see the skylight, the last thing to see before his skull was crushed completely by it, skull fragments and brains splattering everywhere as everyone panics and screams running around the studio.

Chef still holds his eyes as the nail falls out. He walks around only being able to see out one eye as he runs over to Chris. All he can hear is the frightened screams of everyone as the other fixtures on the ceiling start to fall and everyone runs out the studio. "YO CHRIS WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Chef yells not knowing that Chris is dead since he didn't see the incident that just took place. Chef scurried over to where Chris was, his own eye blood dribbling out still as he touched the table feeling the blood and brains out. Chef took his hand of his eyes as his peripheral vision returned and he saw the mess. "Oh man, that aint' right!" Chef started to run until the ceiling fan came down. The top of Chef's head was seen flying through the air as he fell to the ground, blood leaking off the ceiling fan as it stopped. The wires above let out a violent spark as fire was set ablaze throughout the studio. Soon it exploded as everyone else was seen fleeing from the site.

With Gwen and Duncan.

Gwen shivered violently as she held onto Duncan at her house on the couch.

"Hey, you alright babe?" Duncan asked as he pulled her closer.

"Y-yeah, I just, felt a weird chill that's all."


	3. Another Demise

The sun rose upon this day slowly, although it couldn't be seen pass all the fog. Red leaves were falling off of the trees around everyone carelessly. The whole setting was just plain dim, dull, empty. As if something evil was in the air, something deadly.

Gwen and Duncan were inside the house asleep on the couch still. Gwen had stirred in her sleep on the couch as her eyes slowly opened, meeting the still dark insides of the house. As soon as she moves she falls off the couch. "OOF!" She exhales as she meets the floor. The vibration causes the remote control to fall of it's table and land on the 'on' button.

The television flickered on as there was a news report. "And the tragic death of our 2 famous hosts will always be remembered. Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet are reported dead, surprisingly they were the only 2 victims to be killed as everyone else has survived the accident." The reporter says speaking into the camera. Gwen gets wide-eyed as she gets up pushing Duncan around on the couch. "Duncan! Wake up!"

Duncan rolls over after tossing a pillow at her face. "Investigators say the accident was due to a lighting malfunction. Apparently, the skylight had fallen and caused a fire throughout the studio and impacted an explosion, killing them instantly." The reporter finished as Gwen watched. She then starts to remember the radio commercial yesterday when they were on the road. "Apparently the ceiling fan which was apart of the set had came down and sliced the top of Chef Hatchet's head off, causing a fast and swift death for him." The reporter says. "We're slashing prices on all lighting fixtures!" The commercial went through her head.

"Holy crap." Duncan says as he was now awake. Gwen turned around to see him as she had the most deathly afraid look she could muster. "What's wrong?" Duncan asks looking at her.

"I-I think, I knew." Gwen stuttered through her tongue.

"Knew what?" Duncan asked as he stood up off the couch.

Gwen looked back at the television as it was now on an educational show about undersea life. Her attention was caught onto it for a while as soon random images flooded her mind. The water from the tv turned into blood, the fishing pole through out a wire that seemed sharper than it was. Gwen's pupils dilated as the boat on the television seemed to come out the tv to her face and the speedometer was shown spinning out of control.

Her head jolted back as she snapped out of it upon the telephone ringing. "I got it." Duncan says as he picks it up off the ringer. "Hello?"

"DID YOU SEETHE NEWS!" A frantic female voice came from the other end.

Duncan moved his ear away from the phone. "Yes we saw what happened, you don't have to scream it to the world." Duncan says as Gwen walks into the bathroom and runs water into the sink. As it fills up she splashes water on her face. When she removes her hands from her face she sees a cloaked figure in the mirror. She quickly turns around to find nothing there. Her heart is beating a mile a minute right now as Duncan calls her.

Duncan hangs up the phone as Gwen walks out the bathroom holding her head. "Hey, Courtney invited us to a boat house party to celebrate the whole survival thing. Everyone's parents are going to be there too." Duncan says as Gwen just walks up to him and wraps her arms around him. "I don't want to think about boats right now."

With Cody, Noah, and Harold.

All 3 of them come up to the enormous boathouse in the speedboat. Courtney comes out welcoming them as they get out. "Hey, glad you guys could make it. My parents rented the house for us the entire night." Courtney says walking back inside. Cody hops out the speedboat first onto the dock. Harold tries to next but the boat starts wobbling around. One the fishing poles in the back falls off the seat and gets caught between one of the seats and the front window. Noah sets the bucket of worms on the drivers seat. Harold gets out finally as Noah follows behind him.

"That had to be one of the worse fishing experiences on the face of the planet." Noah says wringing his damp shirt out.

"It would've been better if Cody didn't start throwing chocolate into the water." Harold says as he takes the fishing hat off.

Outside night had started fall as the sun was hiding behind the clouds to cats nothing but dim purple and orange light. Duncan and Gwen had arrived to the boathouse now as they got out there car. Gwen held Duncan's arm tightly as they headed to the boathouse. "Are you ok?" Duncan asks as Gwen loosens her grip. "I'm fine, really."

Inside the party had been on full throttle now as everyone was talking, the music was blasting, and everyone was having a good time, ironic due to the situation at hand. The loud music in the house was causing a vibration to the speedboat. The vibration made the fishing pole line start to slowly unreel as almost the entire reel was out.

Back inside.

Courtney watched as Duncan was coming with Gwen. She held a cup of punch in her hands and sighed. "Upset?" Heather asked appearing next to her by the window.

"How many times must I tell you, no." Courtney says tightening the grip on her cup. Alejandro appeared behind Heather with his arms around her waist. Courtney sighed and walked away. "Aye, our baby can't be around such pressure." Alejandro says kissing her neck. "Sh-should we tell them?" Heather asks as she moans form his kisses. "You're the mother, it's your decision."

Across the room.

Harold had been playing with his yo-yo while Noah read his book. "Since when was Heather so in to Al." Harold asks as his yo-yo rose up and down. "Since the ending of World Tour. You were there, remember, how it ended." Noah says looking up from his book at Harold. "Yeah well, I thought she just did that to win." Harold walked away form the table be tripped by Duncan who had just walked in.

Duncan went into hysterical laughter now as Gwen was too deep in thought to notice anything happening. Everytime she looked at water it turned into blood in her mind. "Hey Gwen." Cody walked to her with Sierra following close behind. "Oh, h-hey." Gwen said taking in a deep breath.

"Did you hear about the whole Chef and Chris dying thing?" Cody asked as the subject made Gwen cringe. "Yeah, I heard."

"It almost makes this seem like a celebration for that." Cody smiles as Gwen drifts back into her premonition thoughts.

"IDIOT!" Harold yells as his yo-yo flies out his hand and rolls outside the boathouse and into the water. "No, not again." He gets up and runs outside.

The vibration of the music had started making the bucket of worms in the seat of the speedboat start to slide off the edge of the seat. The key, which was still in the ignition, was met with a eerie wind as it turned and the boat created a loud purring noise. Harold was outside now on his stomach on the dock with his hand in the water trying to find out where the yo-yo went. "GOSH!"

Heather and Al were inside now as Heather sat on Al's lap in a chair. She stared down at her stomach and then back up at everyone before she blew her fingers and a loud whistle came out. Silence swept over everyone like a bad infection as everyone went quiet. "Uhm, everyone, I have an announcement to make." Heather says as Al stand sup behind her.

Outside, the bucket finally fell as it landed on the gas pedal. The speedboat sped around the house as the reel from the fishing pole was flying in the air behind it. Harold stood up just in time to meet a demise as the fishing line flew at his head. The line wrapped around his neck as the boat sped off and started dragging Harold behind it across the dock. Harold was then stopped by one of the large wooden suspenders used to hole the boat house up. He was being pulled by the line and the boat as the wire tightened around his neck and he struggled to pull it free.

Back inside.

Heather took a deep breath and began spoke. "Me and Alejandro…" She paused as everyone around her stared. "Are having a baby!" Everyone gasped simultaneously as chatter went around the room before a large cheer erupted. Happy tears fell down her cheeks before Al came around with a kiss. Duncan had held Gwen from behind as Gwen forgot all about her thoughts for a moment. Even Noah had to clap for what happened.

Back outside, however, the boat was struggling to keep going as inside the boat another fishing pole fell on the gear shift as it changed to maximum. The boat went full speed now as the wire flew through Harold's neck and the boat sped away. Large amounts of blood seeped down his neck and onto his hamburger shirt and into the water.

Heather and Al walked outside as they kissed each other one last time before they saw Harold. Harold's head fell off as it landed in the water. Inside, a loud shriek was heard as everyone looked outside.


	4. Bookworm In The Ground

The ambulances and paramedics were surrounding the boathouse. A body bag was seen being carried into one of the ambulances. Most likely, the rest of Harold's body. His mother was seen crying as his father held onto her, crying as well as they couldn't even stand to watch the ambulance as it drove off. Gwen and Duncan sat on a log as Gwen held her face in her hands, she was getting deathly afraid of the events happening to her, 3 deaths, weird premonitions, this dark, eerie feeling that seemed to follow her no matter where she went…strange.

"You want to go home?" Duncan asks her as he stood up off the log. "I'm tired of this smell."

Gwen stood up and stumbled around a little as she held on to Duncan. "Yeah." Was all she could say as she walked ahead of Duncan to the car.

Cody and Noah sat on the dock of the boathouse looking out at the ocean. "This sucks." Cody says as he throws a rock into the water. "Yeah well it's not like we had any control over it, death is just, an unstoppable force." Noah says standing up. "Just like this stupid return slip." Noah pulls out the notice on the book he was supposed to return a week ago. "Well I got to go, parents are waiting for me." Noah walks away leaving Cody to stare into the water at his own rippled reflection. Soon however, another reflection appeared above his of a demonic figure. H quickly looked up but nothing but a few ravens were perched on the boat house. He quickly got up and left.

With Gwen and Duncan.

It was 3 in the morning now and Gwen had been looking over the computer unable to sleep as visions haunted her mind. She kept looking up sleep disorders, hallucinations, premonitions. She couldn't find a plausible result. (Since she was using Yahoo, it's not that big of a surprise.) She was about to get off until she found a link titled. "Rules of Death". Being the goth she was, she found it interesting. The goth chick read intently at the contents becoming a little nervous. The flight 180 incident was on there, as well as the rollercoaster incident, and the McKinley Speedway pile-up. Gwen's own nervous sweat drops began creating a tiny puddle on the computer desktop.

"Are you coming to bed?" Duncan asks as he wakes up for the second time since she's been on the computer. "You don't have a secret other boyfriend online do you?" He asks half asleep.

Gwen didn't acknowledge him, she was too busy deep into her thoughts. The same vision of the ship killing everyone ran once again in her mind. Especially the part about Noah, he was trying to crawl back up the boat but was pushed into the fire. She shook her head looking at Duncan now who had fallen back asleep.

A raven then hit the window which made her jump out her chair. She held her chest as she stared out the window breathing heavily. She stared for a while as soon she saw the window coming closer at her surrounded by strong white lights. The window then broke into a bunch of pieces at her and appeared as if she was on a high area, falling and before she stopped she snapped out of it.

She screamed as Duncan woke up falling out the bed. He looked around swinging his bat that he slept with in random areas . "Gwen! What happened!" Duncan ran over and hugged her on the floor. She sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks and on the carpet. "Gwen, what's been with you lately?" Duncan asked looking at her confused.

She looked at him still crying. "I think something's wrong with me." Gwen closed her eyes as she tried to breathe normally. "Well, that's simple to know. I can't have you like this." Duncan says standing up. Gwen looked at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean you can't have me like this?" Gwen stood up at that moment. "I'm just saying I want to help, but I can't if your going to go crazy on me." Duncan says.

"DUNCAN! I've been having weird visions ever since we got off that ship, 3 people have died so far and I feel like I know it's going to happen again. Don't you understand what I'm going through here?" Gwen asks looking closely at him. "I do care, and you know that. I just don't know what's been up with you lately." Duncan says hopping back in the bed. "…We need to call everyone here tomorrow." Gwen says as Duncan throws a pillow at her.

The next day.

A car was seen pulling up to the driveway of the house. Courtney walked out of it and up to the house as she pressed the lock button on her keys as the car gave a horn signal. She walked into the house to find everyone else inside. "Oh, I guess you guys were just waiting for me then. What was it that was so important that I had to skip my college prep to come here?" Courtney asked very frustrated.

Gwen stood in front of everyone with a stack of papers in her hands trembling. Duncan was just in his chair next to her, not really paying attention. He had a 'what am I doing here' look on his face.

"I wanted to talk about what happened recently." Gwen stares at the ground as she speaks.

"We all know already, we're happy to be alive." Noah says as he was eagerly awaiting to get to the library.

"Yes but that isn't all. Ever since we survived the accident I've been having these weird…visions I guess you could say." Gwen took a breath.

"Visions? Who are you now a palm reader?" Courtney asked not believing her.

"Just let her finish." Cody said as he sat next to Sierra.

"I don't know really, I can't sleep, I can't do anything but see these random images and sounds in my mind all the time, and so I went online searching anything I could find, and well…I did." Gwen sat the stack of papers down on the coffee table. "Apparently similar things have happened before. A few years ago a class was going on a field trip to France on flight 180. Before take off one of the students had a vision that the plane would explode. Him and 6 other people got off the plane, afterwards flight 180 exploded upon take-off." Gwen was trembling the entire time.

"So what, they got lucky." Heather says. She had a tiny lump that was barely noticeable so far on her belly.

"Not really. A month later everyone who got off the plane started dying in freak accidents. The freaky part is, they died in the EXACT order they were meant to die if they had stayed on that plane." Gwen says putting a lot more emphasis in her words.

"…Well we survived, what we all die now?" Courtney asks looking around nervously.

"Well I found out something on a taboo related website. Apparent death can be cheated but you must intervene in someone's death. Then it skips to the next person." Gwen finishes as she sit now.

Heather looked down at her stomach nervously before standing up. "No…you've obviously gone crazy. I thought you were weird during Total Drama but this is a new low for you."

"I'm serious Heather!" Gwen yelled back at her.

"I told you she was going loony." Duncan says as Gwen looks at him with a look of disbelief. "I can't believe you all are like this!" Gwen stood up as Heather and Al just leave.

"Hombre esto es una locura! This is crazy!" Al says walking to his car with Heather right next to him.

Duncan got up now. "Ok well I've seen enough." He heads back to the bedroom as only Sierra and Cody have no sign of leaving yet.

"You don't think this is real do you?" Courtney asks nervously holding the doorknob of the door. Gwen stared at her and dropped her head as Courtney bit her lip and quickly left the house.

"And I have a book to return so…good luck with the whole cheating death thing." Noah says walking out the house.

Gwen looked at Sierra and Cody as they were the last 3 in the room. They all had an extremely nervous look on their faces. "So who's next?" Cody asks as Gwen had a small look of hope on her face. "I want to see if this is true or not, so who's next?" Cody asks. Gwen sighs and starts talking. "I think…Noah, but I'm not sure, my visions are blurry." Gwen sighed as Cody got up. "Cody where are you going?" Sierra asks following him.

"To save Noah." Cody walks out the door being followed by Sierra who almost gets her hair caught in the door as it closes.

"Good luck."

Meanwhile…

Noah arrives at the library walking inside. He presses the up button for the elevator as it opens up automatically. An old man walks out as the light for the up button goes out. Outside everyone is doing construction around the library. One large crane carried a large pane of glass as the workers were putting it up as the library wall.

"That there elevator is cursed, cursed I say!" The old man says walking away holding his back. "And they wonder why we call them crazy." Noah says walking back into the elevator. He presses the 3rd floor. For some reason the light for the button doesn't come on and instead all the other buttons start lighting up randomly as the door closes. Noah presses '3' about 10 more times fast before the elevator starts moving. "Stupid faulty wiring."

As the elevator reaches the highest floor Noah steps out and walks to the front desk. "Excuse me, I was here to return a book and I was wondering how to do the transaction thing where I get another in return." A woman with a glass eye looks up at him as the glass eye drifts off into another direction. Noah winces as the lady begins to speak. "Sure, just leave the book here and look around for a different one." A little black drool seeped out her mouth. Noah turned around immediately heading for the other book aisles shaking from the weird people he has met here.

Cody and Sierra arrive to the front of the library now as they get out the car. Cody looks up at the construction being done and shakes. "Wow, it already looks dangerous." Sierra says worriedly as they walk inside. Cody presses the button for the elevator but the button doesn't light up. He presses it again but it just gives off a violent spark. "AH! What in the world?" Cody pulls his hand back. One of the construction workers up above in a crane had put a hammer on the rail next to him. He then looked around as he pulled out a small bottle of scotch. He took a swig and chuckled as he turned it closed. As he turned his arm he knocked the hammer off its rail. The hammer flew down through the rail and hit the top of the new window pane, knocking it dangerously off of its hold.

Inside…

Noah looked through a bunch of books but couldn't really find the right one. He decided to look over at one of the computers and typed the name of the book. However, the computer only malfunctioned as a book titled "Look out Below" appeared. "Oh come on!" Noah tried to press any other button but the computer just froze up. "Ugh! Forget this." Noah walks back to the aisle as a hardback book falls off the shelf. He doesn't realize it and as he walks, he slips over it and falls towards the window pane.

Cody was below on the cell phone with Gwen. "Did you find him yet?" Gwen asked frantically. "No not yet Gwen I'm going to take the stairs because the elevator was malfunctioning. But Gwen really, it's not like the answer is just going to fall right out of the sky." Upon saying that, the window pane landed right behind him, shattering into pieces. A shard flew right at his hand knocking the phone out his hand and landing hard on the ground. The battery flew out upon landing and fell right into a puddle. "CRAP!" Cody says looking up at the empty area where the glass pane used to be.

"That was too close for comfort." Sierra says as she trembles.

"I need to get in there." Cody says as he frantically starts pushing on the 'up' button as the doors opened but the light on the button didn't flash. Cody immediately walked inside as the elevator went up.

Noah didn't want to be there any longer, he found a book and was ready to leave, especially after ruining property. He pressed the 'down' button on the elevator as it opened to reveal Cody.

"Noah!" Cody jumps.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Noah asks as he takes a step into the elevator.

Suddenly a loud creaking noise is heard as the lights spark and turn off and the elevator lowers super quickly and begin falling but manages to stop halfway down.

"HOLY CRAP!" Cody yells standing up. "You alright Noah?"

The lights flicker back on revealing half of Noah's body, cut vertically in half on the ground. Blood running out his body as well as his internal organs. Cody vomited at the sight.

In Noah's hand was a book titled "Look Out Below"


	5. 2 Lovebirds With One Stone

The room was quiet, other than the ticking of the clock that seemed to taunt them with its noise. Cody, Sierra, and Gwen sat around a table in the middle of the kitchen silently. Noah's body had already been taken to the morgue back at the library.

"So what do we do now?" Cody asks looking up from his arms and breaking the silence.

It took a while for Gwen to respond as she was almost in another trance. "I-I don't know…I'm not sure if we can even stop this anymore."

"Of course we can, you said it yourself, we just have to intervene, that's all right?" Sierra says with a false sense of hope.

Cody holds his head on the table as Gwen gets up and walks to her stove.

A single tear fell down Sierra's eye and onto the table as Cody noticed this. "Sierra? What's wrong?" Cody asked as Sierra just turned around, obviously embarrassed. "N-nothing." She muttered as Cody put a hand on her back, that was all she needed. She quickly turned around and embraced him in an organ crushing bear hug. "Cody, I'm so scared!" She yelled.

"M-me, too." Cody struggled to mutter as she soon let go and he plopped back into his seat.

"I just…never thought I would be in this situation. One day I'm dreaming of becoming a part of Total Drama, the next day I'm trying not to die with them." Sierra let out a nervous smile and laughed as more tears streamed down her face.

Cody couldn't handle seeing girls cry, especially not Sierra. The crazy stalker chick who bothered him all season, the one he'd once wish to go away, was now his best friend. He gave her a hug, the tightest his small frame could possibly muster.

"It's alright Sierra, I promise. Look at me." Cody says as he made Sierra's face lean to his. "I promise I'm not going to let you die." Sierra's face flushed red from being so close to him. "O-ok." Was all she could say.

Gwen turned on the stove as the fire came up from it. She sighed as she kept her concentration on balancing the flames with the knob. As she stared into it, her mind started feeling numb as she saw a huge flame followed by an explosion. She saw a train drive through the flames as if unaffected and then a splatter of blood on a wall as a metal shard flashed over and over in her mind.

She snapped out of it and fell back a little hitting her back against the kitchen counter causing a fork to fall into the sink and down the garbage disposal. The paper towel rack fell on the garbage disposal switch as it turned on making the metal blades spin and ricochet the fork into the air. It hit's the ceiling light causing it to shatter and then flies at Duncan who just walks in.

The fork lands into the wall right next to Duncan's face. "AH!" He jumps a little as Gwen looks at him frightened. He pulls the fork out of the wall ad faces all of them. "What the hell is going on?" Duncan asks pointing to fork at them.

"Noah died." Cody says behind Gwen.

"Well that's unfortunate." Duncan says without emotion as he sets the fork back into the rack.

"Don't you even care?" Gwen asks him as she shakes her head to clear her mind.

"It's not that, I just can't believe you would stoop so low as to try to explain your craziness by saying one of your friends is dead." Duncan says as he walks out the kitchen.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Gwen looks at him like a hurt puppy.

"I want to believe you." At that, Gwen just looked away. "I really do, but not when your mind is all loony right now." Duncan says as Gwen doesn't respond. She looks up at the broken light and the darker kitchen now. She then gives a serious glare to Cody and Sierra. "We have to find the rest of them." Gwen says as they all now run out the house. "Heather and Al are next, we need to save them. One of you has to stick with Courtney though."

"I will." Sierra says as she snatches Cody's keys from his pocket.

"Hey wait!" Cody yells as she hops into the car. "Don't worry Cody, I know how to drive." Sierra says as she starts the engine and backs up, knocking the mailbox down and then drives off.

"I think she may die sooner than expected." Gwen says.

With Alejandro and Heather.

Heather laid a large basket of clothes down onto the washing machine hard as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "How can one man go through so many clothes?" Heather asks herself as she begins putting all the clothes into the washer. It's a heavy load so she sets it appropriately and sets the bottle of tide on the edge of the washer, forgetting to put the cap back on.

On the other side of the house Al came out the garage with a red toolbox in his hand. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face with it as a lot of dirt was left on it. He walked into the laundry room and threw the towel into the washer along with the other clothes.

Why are you so dirty?" Heather asks him smiling as she sat on the washer causing it to shake a little.

"Is that a trick question?" Al asked as sat the toolbox on the shelf above them and walked to Heather wrapping his arms around her waist as they began to make out. As they do the large load in the washing machine causes it to shake a little and the bottle of Tide starts moving closer to the edge. The toolbox above them has a wrench leaning back and forth on the top as its close to falling.

Al and Heather continue there make out session as Al takes her out the laundry room and into the Living room.

Cody and Gwen were driving down the streets hurrying to Al and Heather's house as they ran red lights and were almost hit by many cars. Loud screeching and whirring noises were heard as Cody was gripping against the seat tightly as Gwen drove, his heart ready to break through his ribcage.

"Uh, Gwen? Can you slow down…just a little?" Cody asked innocently.

Gwen was still too intent on keeping death from taking anyone away from her, even it was Al and Heather.

Sierra was quickly driving in Cody's car as she called Gwen on her cell phone. "Hello?" Sierra asked as the other end picked up.

"Sierra what happened?" Gwen asked immediately.

"Uhm, where exactly IS Courtney?" Sierra asked.

"Uhm…Uh…" Suddenly the vision she had went back through her mind of the train driving past and the huge shard. "Sierra! Go to the train station!" Gwen yelled as suddenly a car swerved into hers as it nearly hits there's.

"GWEN!" Cody yells as he covers his face and the phone drops the call. The car stops swerving now as everyone gets out of there cars and screams at them as they are now stuck. "I-I'm sorry!" Gwen yells as she takes off again.

"Hello? Hello!" Sierra yells but then hangs up the phone and tosses it to the ground as she turns the car around now driving to the train station.

In the house…

Heather and Alejandro were making out on the couch in living room ferociously, tongue licking, hot breath, the works basically. In the laundry room however, the washing machine was shaking harder now as the bottle of Tide finally fell over and the bottle began pouring out the detergent on the hard floor. It slowly started flowing over to the heater in the corner of the room.

With Sierra and Courtney…

Sierra finally pulled up to the train station as there was a large group of people all around. She got out and looked around for the tanned skin girl. Sierra ran into the crowd cupping her hands to her face. "COURTNEY!" Sierra screamed through her hands as she ran up the ramp and looked around next to the tracks. Nearby a man was walking his pitbull wearing a shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Sierra saw this and gulped as she took it as a bad omen. The man carelessly dropped the chain leash as it dropped onto the tracks to talk to one of his friends.

Sierra continued looking around and yelling with her hands cupped to her mouth, frantically looking around for Courtney and wondering if she was even there at all. At this moment, extremely dramatic music would be playing right now.

Al and Heather…

In the laundry room the detergent was near its way to the heater. Above the dryer however, the wrench from Alejandro's toolbox had finally fell. It landed behind the dryer as it hit the gas line with knocked the washer the bolt that held it on off. Gas was now being sent into the air of the laundry room as the label above the dryer was shown. 'Warning: Flammable Gas'

Gwen and Cody had finally pulled up to there house and quickly ran out the car and to the door knocking frantically on it. "Crap." Al says looking up from Heather. Heather sighed. "It's alright, I need to check the laundry anyways." Heather says as she gets off the couch to the laundry room. Al opens the dor as Cody and Gwen pull him outside. "Aye! Lo que en el mundo que está seceded! What's happening!" Al yelled as he was pulled to the front yard.

"Listen Alejandro, we need you to believe us, please!" Gwen pleaded as they all stood in the front.

"Are you still on that whole cheating death thing! You crazy puta." Al says turning back to his house.

In the laundry room the detergent finally made its way under the heater where the fire was. Heather stopped in front of the door as she felt a tiny cramp in her stomach. "AH! That's weird. It's only been like, what, a month now?" Heather asked herself as she opened the door and the cramps got worse. Suddenly the fire got into the detergent as a fire led back to the gas line behind the dryer to the gas leak.

"You have to believe us!" Gwen yelled at him.

"Why should I?" Al asked

Suddenly the side of the house exploded in an eruption of flames. The wrench flew out Al from in the air but was pushed down by Cody as it landed firmly into the ground.

"HEATHER!" Al yelled watching the side of the house burn down.


	6. Defy The Design

With Cody, Gwen, and Alejandro…

Ambulances had arrived to the scene now as Alejandro had sat on the lawn watching the blazing inferno engulf the house, the expression on his face was one of a mad man. Cody and Gwen stood next to the car as the paramedics and fireman were rushing in and out of the house, one of them with Heather's body, her face was badly charred and she had a few cuts on her from the shrapnel. Alejandro looked over at Gwen as his face turned into an evil hatred grimace. Gwen just stared back as Al had a gazing threat on her.

Sierra and Courtney…

Sierra continued running around the crowd of people, desperately looking for the C.I.T. Her tall figure bumping into many people. As she pushed her way through the crowd the sounds of the train tracks rattling could be heard as a group of little kids started playing around a pole holding up a large metal sign. The sign was for an advertisement, the exact same advertisement from the radio commercial Gwen heard before Chris and Chef's death. Lighting fixtures all half off. The kids swung on the pole until it started leaning and tilting, becoming loose as it was now leaning in to the space of the railroad track.

In the back, the man in one of the ticket booths was drinking a big gulp as he then sat it down and put the leftover stack of tickets on a shelf above him as he then left out the booth. When he closed the door behind him the shelf broke as the bundle of tickets fell and knocked the drink over as the cap busted open. The big gulp drink started flowing out through the slot under the window of the booth and drips down as a huge puddle starts forming.

Sierra sees one train pass by as she starts to worry but soon bumps into someone. "OOF!" She says as she stumbles back. "I'm so sorry!" Sierra says but notices it's Courtney. "Courtney! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabs her and lifts her to her feet.

"Sierra? Why are you here?" Courtney asks dumbfounded

"Gwen wanted me to come find you to make sure your safe." Sierra says

"Please don't tell me your still on this whole death thing. If we were going to die, we would have, case closed."

"Why are you here Courtney?" Sierra asks looking at the train that is oncoming.

"I'm leaving this place, there's nothing left for me here, I finished my classes, Duncan is with Gwen, everyone seems to be moving on with there life, except me." Courtney looks down at the ground, a small tear forming on the cress of her eye.

"But Courtney…" Sierra started but she was cut off again.

"No Sierra, I'm done with this. I'm moving on with my own life." Courtney continued as she walked off with her bag behind her rolling along the ground.

The train was heard coming up as Courtney sat against the bench, waiting for the train which could now be heard coming there way.

"Courtney you can't just go and leave! What about your family?" Sierra asks trying to get her away from the station.

"They don't care, all they ever wanted was to live their dreams through me like a puppet." Courtney stared off at the tracks, her own tears streaming now like a waterfall.

In the back, the puddle from the big gulp grew bigger as the group of kids that were playing on the pole had all run by and a few of them slipped on the mess. As they fell, one of the kids had held a basketball which rolled by the dog and across the tracks. The dog ran after the ball only to have the chain leash caught on a nail of the track and the dog ran away as the chain was snatched off.

"Courtney you know you don't have to leave, at least try to come with me, please, we're all worried." Sierra ran after the girl trying to pull her away but the C.I.T's persistence overpowered the fan girl.

"Leave me alone! Just go away!" Courtney yelled as she stood up walking hastily to the tracks.

The train blew it's horn as Courtney watched it. "You know, I didn't expect you to try to make fun of me too, but I'm still living." Courtney says facing the tracks. As the train arrived it ran over the dog chain leash as it was being dragged behind the train now.

An eerie wind passes by Sierra's shoulder as she turns around but sees nothing but other people entering the train opposite from them. "Courtney!"

"WHAT!" Courtney screams turning around as the train passes by her. She turns around to see it and angrily punches a light post. "Thanks a lot! Now I missed the train!"

"Courtney…"

"NO! Just no! Drop dead Sierra." Courtney says as her tears stroll down her face and turns around.

The chain from behind the train flies at the bent metal AD sign causing it to rip off and fly at Courtney. She turned her head in time to see her last seconds of life as the sign flew through her abdomen and out the other side and fell harmlessly to the ground covered in the blood of the C.I.T.

Blood had splattered on Sierra's face as she watched in horror as the top half of her body slowly began to slide off. Blood trickling down her thighs and backside as only her legs were now standing but they soon dropped to her knees, no longer being connected to the rest of her body.

Sierra covered her mouth as she stood there, frozen in fear as she gagged . Eventually she mustered up enough strength to pick up the phone and call Gwen as she rushed back to the parking lot, ignoring the blood splatter on her face and the crowd of bewildered people surrounding her. She jumped into her car calling Gwen with tearful eyes. "GWEN! GWEN!" She yelled out before the phone even signaled an answer.

Gwen answered the phone and sat it to her ear and got a loud surprise. "GWEN!" She yanked her head form the phone as she sat it back to her ear. "Sierra?"

"Gwen…C-Courtney." She tried to speak but seeing someone die that gruesomely in front of her has left her emotionally scarred for the moment.

"Is she alright?" Gwen asked panicked.

Sierra stayed silent for a moment, trying to drive and cry at the same time. The only thing audible from the other end of the phone were the sobs and cries of the tall purple-haired girl. Gwen sunk her head as the phone was gripped tighter into her sweater pal. Soon she rose her head in sudden realization. "Wait! Courtney died, but I thought Heather and Al…." She sat thinking for a while before she turned to Cody. \

"What's wrong?" Cody asked worriedly staring at her.

"We need to get home." Gwen says. "We're going to stop this thing."


	7. Race Against Death

Gwen searched through her drawer for something, she tossed bras, panties, all personal items out the way as she soon pulled out a small square piece of paper. On the front cover were the words 'HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION EXTRAVAGANZA!' She held it as she then closed her eyes. Her mascara was running all down her face, her midnight blue streaked hair looked as if rats had been sucking on the strands, and her face was even paler than usual, if that was possible. She kept her eyes closed as soon images of bright light flooded her mind, she saw what looked like a gun being shot but it was interrupted by a giant pole that looked like it was falling, followed by a crying baby which was the last thing to be heard. After it was done, her eyes shot open as she stared down at the invitation.

Duncan then walks into the room seeing the bras and panties scattered across the floor. "Gwen I told you, not today I'm tired."

Gwen didn't respond, she only stared down at the invite shaking.

"Have you gone even more insane." Duncan asks as he lays down on the bed.

Gwen slowly looks over at him with her lip trembling. "I'm….not….crazy!" She says sternly as Duncan forms a frightened expression on his face.

"Uhm, well, the news reporters have been on a frenzy lately about everyone's death." Duncan says nervously trying to change the subject. This, however, only made her tear the invite in half from pure anger as she had been pulling on it the entire time. She looked down at the paper as the drawing of a kid had been torn down the middle and the other side making it look like he was inside out. She looked at it and tossed it aside as she leaned into her hands sobbing. Duncan hopped off of his side of the bed to Gwen holding the Goth's body as he hugged her. "Listen Gwen, I know everything seems bad right now, but…" He could barely make out the words.

"You don't understand what's happening Duncan! People are dying, I told you already what was going on but you don't believe me." She wailed at him before standing up and heading to the door.

"Gwen.." Duncan called after her but she just slammed the door behind her.

In the other room Cody was laying across the couch as Sierra held her face in her hands sitting on a rocking chair. Cody stared up at the ceiling and gulps as he counts the holes in the ceiling to keep his mind off of his soon impending doom. Gwen then walks in as Cody immediately hops off the couch . 'H-hey Gwen." He nervously greeted the goth as she finally smiled. "Hey."

"Uhm, yeah, I just wanted to clarify this whole thing." As he said that, the room grew silent until he broke it again. "I-I'm the next to go right?"

Gwen sighed and stared toward the floor for a while before nodding slowly.

Cody breathed heavily as his hand trembled a little. "Th-that's fine. Uhm…I'm going to just, go to the graduation party. At least I'll get to do something worthwhile, you know." Cody grabbed his jacket as Sierra left out the house. "Uhm, Gwen. Just one thing."

"Yeah?" She now averted her attention from the floor to his blue eyes.

"Whatever happens, try to save Sierra please. Don't worry about me." With that he left the house, shutting the door behind him.

Gwen stood there holding her forehead in frustration and desperation as she heard Sierra and Cody drive off. She then walked out the door herself and a newspaper rolled by in the wind to her feet. She bent over to pick it up and saw the headline. '_**Total Drama Survival: Heather Survives Terrible Near Death Accident at House' **_Gwen went wide eyed as she continued reading. _'Heather from the Total Drama series has suffered severe face burns and cuts on her body from a recent accident that occurred just a few days ago when it seems that the laundry room in her house exploded. Police have no clue or evidence as to how all of it played out but one thing is for sure, her baby, yes her baby, will continue to live. We weren't able to have any word with Alejandro who has been seen living with her since the end of the series.'_

_Gwen held her hand over her mouth as a flashback of the house exploding and the wrench flying at Alejandro with Cody pushing him down went flying back through her mind. "She didn't die." Gwen then ran into the house. "DUNCAN!"_

_With Cody and Sierra…_

_Cody nervously drove through the streets to the celebration party. Different images of ways he could die kept drifting into his head. He kept a look out at everything dangerous as he drove a little too cautiously. _

"_Uhm, Codykins, you can drive a little faster don't you think?" Sierra asks as Cody drove 25 miles under the speed limit. _

"_Uh, no that's alright. We might get into an accident and BAM! Impaled on this gear shift." Cody spoke fast and jittery as if he had drunk 7 cups of sugar coffee. _

"_Well, you don't have to stop so far away from the red lights." Sierra says noticing how far back from the light they were._

"_Oh yes I do. These idiots put telephone and electric wires above the lights for some reason and if they fall then they can land on the car and electrocution, decapitation, fire, a lot of issues." Cody says nervously tapping a beat onto the steering wheel. Tiny beads of sweat dripping off his forehead as he gulps._

_Sierra looked worriedly at him as the turned a corner. As they did their car stopped right behind a tow truck that had large steel poles jutting out of the back. Cody stopped the car abruptly as Sierra jumped from her seat. _

"_Crap!" Cody yelled as he tried to regain his composure. The steel poles had just tapped the front of the car lightly. Cody leaned his head on the wheel as he breathed softly now._

"_Maybe I should drive." Sierra says getting out the car._

_Gwen and Duncan…_

_Gwen and Duncan were also headed towards the celebration party. Gwen was hell bent on keeping everyone else alive. She hurriedly drove through the crowded streets as Duncan was clinging nervously to the seat._

"_For someone who is obsessed with keeping themselves alive you sure aren't doing a good job of it here," Duncan says as the car swerves quickly around a corner_

_At the celebration, workers are walking around in preparation. One employee drags a bundle of cords through the grass and hooks them all up to a stereo nearby. Across the field, a row of tall streetlights were lit up to shine down on the stadium. Up the street hill, an employee hopped out his car to talk to someone on his cell phone. On the front deck he left a tall can of beer lying on the edge and the rest of the 6-pack on his seat. _

_Inside the stadium where the celebration would take place, large tents with grills were being set up. 3 large propane tanks were being set up in a row in case the grill ran out of gas. One of the gauges of the propane tank started to loosen slightly enough so that there was a gas leak. Above it was a rack holding many tanks of pressurized air for the balloons. Inside the tent, they turned on the fire for the grill as a huge flame shot up._

"_Watch it!" One of the workers yelled as he was almost fried. _

"_Sorry." The chef said as he turned the fire down a little. He set a large bottle of oil on the edge of the grill as he left the post. As he did a broom used to sweep up the inside area fell and knocked the oil over making it spill out onto the outside grass. The oil moved through the soil around the area and the bundle of wires connected to the speakers._

_Things were about to go down…._


	8. Reaper's Stand

The party was set now and crowds of kids and graduates were rampaging through the field. The music on the speakers around the field blasted music loudly through the field.

Burn, baby, burn!. Burn, baby, burn!

The gang had now arrived at the celebration. Cody was frantically searching around for danger as he stayed away from all the grills, sharp fences, and the cords around him. By now the oil spilled earlier had soaked into the soil and around the field already.

"Man, I can't believe we're finally leaving this hellhold." Duncan says putting an arm around Gwen as they walked.

"Y-Yeah." Gwen responded as that dark aura feeling spread across her entire body yet again. The wind sent a chill through her spine as she knew death was in the air.

A group of senior graduates ran through the field now as they were playing around the grills now. One of the graduates had there gown still on as it swung around onto the stove of one of the grill bars. The tip of it caught on fire as he took it off and stomped onto it to keep it from burning the entire gown.

"Nice going dude." His friend told him sarcastically as he backed up into the grill causing one of the burners to become crooked and tilting onto its side. The gauge on the propane tank was shown becoming looser and looser as now more of the flammable gas began to leak out in a streak.

Outside the man in the truck had been drinking still. He wobbled around woozily as he fell onto the car keys breaking them as they were now jammed into the ignition making the truck permanently on. The man turned around to vomit as the 6 pack lying on the dashboard fell and landed on the gear shift pushing it to reverse. The can on the seta fell now as it landed on the accelerator pedal causing the truck to now start to go backwards down the hill.

"Cody…" Sierra called as the short brunette boy just looked around frantically for any sign of danger. Sierra grabbed the bottom of her hair and waved it in his face as he shook out of it. He spit out a purple lock of hair now as he pulled it from his mouth.

"Sierra! You know I hate it when you do that." Cody argues as he pulls another strand out.

"Well you were scaring me. You seem so tense right now my own muscles hurt." Sierra says rubbing her shoulder.

"Well I have every right to be. You heard Gwen, I'm next, and then you. You should be just as worried as I am because once I'm dead it's going to come right after you." Cody stammered a little as cold beads of sweat dripped form his forehead.

"Cody…" Sierra sighed. "You told me you would protect me, you promised. But before you can do that I have to protect you. So that's what I'm going to do. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll be there." She wrapped her arms around him lifting him up a little.

"Sierra don't…" Cody couldn't finish before her lips met his. It was a tight embracing kiss, one that sent a tsunami of warm fire throughout his body as he went numb from the feeling.

When it ended he was placed back on his feet reeling to collect his remaining thoughts. It seems like he just collected a whole new outlook on her. The moment might have continued if Gwen didn't arrive.

"GUYS!" Gwen yelled to them on a ear ringer level.

Cody snapped out of his love induced trance as he stared at Gwen. "What is it?" He said gritting his teeth for cutting his first wanted kiss short.

Gwen detected the bitterness in his voice but shook it off. "Heather didn't die."

"What do you mean? We saw her die…I mean we saw the house explode entirely.' Sierra said astonished.

"Yeah well apparently she lived, her and Alejandro both for some reason." Gwen told them as now they looked worried.

"Well then…who's really next?" Cody asked as suddenly the truck rolling down the hill had met the bottom. The back of the truck rammed into one of the tall lighting poles as it was knocked off its post. Sparks flew everywhere as they all looked up at it as it starting plummeting towards Cody.

"Codykins!" Sierra screamed as she grabbed him furiously by his shirt pushing him out the way as the pole landed on her chest crushing it. Gwen stumbled backwards into the grill as the stove top burner fell onto the grass. The oil that was in the soil caused a fire to start spreading around the entire area in a circle formation.

Cody landed on his back as he looked up to see Sierra with her chest looking as if it imploded with the pole laying firmly onto her. Cody quickly crawled up to her as Sierra had blood pouring out her mouth and a few bones protruding from her chest.

"Sierra! Please don't do this to me." Cody pleaded as Sierra just spurted blood from her mouth unable to talk as her heart was already crushed. Cody tried vainly to move the enormous pole off her but to no avail. "COME ON MOVE!" The scrawny brunette screamed but it fell on deaf ears as Sierras eyes closed. Cody looked down at her lifeless face as his tears started to stain it. He spotted to necklace she wore on Total Drama and picked it off her neck as it was bloodstained.

Gwen rushed to find Duncan now as she knew he was next. She ran past people that were frantically trying to leave now as she tripped onto the rack of the balloon air tanks causing them to jut out of the rack hold and kicking the propane tank as it was now leaning on one of the tanks. She pushed herself off the rack as she went to find Duncan.

Duncan was watching the fire happen as he was going to head for the exit but not without Gwen. "GWEN!" He shouted frantically looking for her as the fire reached many of the grills causing explosions now with the propane tanks scattered about.

A large red Chevy soon pulled up outside of the celebration. A familiar Latino male soon got out of it with a revolver in his hand. He spun the inside of it before clicking it back inside and headed towards the burning celebration.

Soon Gwen ran into the delinquent as he fell back from the impact.

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled as she quickly held onto him. "We have to get you out of here now." She had a manic state in her voice as she grabbed his sleeve trying to drag him to the exit.

"Woah wait what about the beauty and the geek?" Duncan asked as he was still able to make a joke out of such a desperate predicament.

"…Sierra's…already dead and Cody will be fine trust me but we need to go immediately!" Gwen trudged on but was stopped dead in her tracks as a fire was heard being shot and a bullet spewed past her head and through her hair. A few locks of midnight blue hair fell, blending into the grass as Alejandro was seen past all the smoke of the blazing inferno around them.

"Ah, buenas noches Gwen." Alejandro said tapping his face with the gun.

"Alejandro! What are you doing?" Gwen asked now backing up from him.

"Oh you should know senorita." Alejandro had a fake evil smile spread across his face as he pulled the gun from his cheek and held it down.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!" Duncan asked now wide-eyed as if he had no idea of the conflict taking place. "Even I've never shot at anyone before."

Alejandro just shot a glare that would make Satan piss himself at Duncan as he held the gun up at them both. "You….knew Heather would die." He shot once again as a bullet just sped passed them and scratched one of the propane tanks so narrowly missing it. "But you didn't even try to save her!"

"Al…she isn't…" Before Gwen could finish Al took another shot as a bullet whizzed past them.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He screamed

"Alejandro she isn't dead! She survived the explosion." She spoke as her mascara began to run from her tears, creating a pitch dark streak down her cheeks.

"You never even liked her. That didn't give you a right to just let her die, you could've done something, her, our baby died because of you!" Al had lost all sense of sanity as now he pointed the gun back at them. "Oh but I saw what happened, and you can't die yet can you?"

The fire now had burned everything within the span of the field into pure ash. The smoke was making it difficult to breathe right about now as Gwen and Duncan began to cough upon the smoke entering their lungs.

"Your not next…so in return, I'll take away someone you love too." He switched the gun to Duncan as he walked closer towards them. He pulled the trigger but Duncan had ducked underneath as he ran towards Al, tackling him to the ground. The gun flew out his hand and rolled across the ground as it shot another bullet and it hit the gauge of the propane tank knocking it off.

Duncan and Alejandro pummeled each other on the grass rolling around like a looney tune fight. The gas spewing out the top of the tank had set on fire causing a huge explosion. One of the pressurized air tanks held on top of the ranks was hit by the explosion as the back of the tank came off causing it to fly forward. The tank flew straight for Duncan who was pulled down by Al as they didn't even notice it. Alejandro now pinned Duncan to the ground pulling his fist back and blasting it into his face as blood streamed out his lip.

Gwen was the only one that actually saw the tank narrowly miss Duncan as she looked over at the rack. The fire had caused many of the air tanks to start blasting off the rack. One of them had flown straight into the air as another headed right for Gwen.

"LOOK OUT!" Cody yells pushing her down as the tank fell harmlessly to the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked her with Sierra's bloody necklace on.

"Uh, y-yeah. I think it just skipped me." Gwen told him laying on the ground.

Alejandro was still busy beating the snot out of the Duncan as he soon got off him and headed for the gun. "Ok amigo, it's time to end this." He pulled the gun up at the injured Duncan as he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "What the?" He looked down at it but it didn't budge. "Tienes que estar bromeando!" Suddenly the tank that was thrown into the air had began to fall back down. Al looked up as the tank landed right on the frontal lobe of his head, knocking it clean off from the jaw up. Cody, Gwen, and Duncan watched in horror as the latin mongrel fell onto his side. The fire around the area had seemed to start subsiding on its own now as they started heading off the grounds.


	9. Epilogue

…

It was about a year later.

Gwen, Duncan, Cody, and Heather went about their lives at state college. They met up at a spot called the 'Titanic'. It was a seafood restaurant with all sorts of decorative seashore designs and ocean related paintings scattered about. Out side of the restaurant there was construction being done on a building just down the street as they were tearing it down with a wrecking ball. Gwen was seen sitting at a roundtable, her hair grown a lot since her high school years. It was slightly past her shoulders but she kept the midnight blue streak running through it. Duncan sat next to her, he had lost the whole delinquent look thanks to Gwen so the green Mohawk was gone and he had gotten even more buff. Cody still had Sierra's necklace as he never took it off, even though the design on it was pretty girly. Heather gave birth to her baby girl and named it 'Fate' due to the events that took place. She still had a light permanent black looking scar on the side of her face from the burning of her house. Since Alejandro died, Cody sometimes baby sits for Heather when she is busy at work.

"Who invented coconut shrimp?" Cody asked staring at the menu in disgust.

"Why wonder about it?" Heather retorted holding Fate on her knee.

"I'm just saying, someone along the line had to think it was a good idea to mix fish and fruit together." Cody folds the menu and sets it down.

Gwen and Duncan laughed as Cody and Heather went on a full on debate on the invention of coconut shrimp. Gwen looked at the back of the menu as it had a history of the Titanic written across the back. Above it was a picture of a large sinking ship. A cold windy chill suddenly swept on Gwen's shoulder causing her to turn around but only to find the kitchen of the restaurant. She turned back around as she was shivering right about now.

"You alright?" Duncan asked her noticing her shivering.

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinking about…it." Gwen was referring to the deathly events taking place a year ago.

Duncan sighed as they had gone over this a million times. "Gwen, we've gone over this a million times. We get it, it was a design, it skipped us, and we won." Duncan said reassuringly.

"Well nobody better sprinkle apples on my shrimp either." Cody finished the conversation with Heather as he pushed the menu on the table away causing a wine bottle to fall and spill it across the picture of the titanic on the top, making it look like an explosion. Gwen looked at this and stood up from her chair.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" Cody yelled patting the wine with his tablecloth. Gwen looked at the painting as the same vision of the cruise liner exploding went back through her mind.

"Gwen are you ok?" Heather asked.

Gwen sat back down looking at the picture still. "Yeah, just dandy."

Soon the waiter came up to them holding a plate of food, one of the dishes being a salmon kabob.

"Oh finally, I've been starving!" Heather says holding up Fate. "And what about you darling?" The baby just looked at her and began crying.

"Mhm…ugly." Duncan said as they all started laughing. Heather just scoffed them off.

One of the kabobs fell off the platter and landed right in the table next to Heather.

"EEP!" She squealed jumping as it almost landed in her hand.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry ma'am." The waiter said as he quickly sat the plates down and left.

Gwen began to feel quite unsettled now.

"Uhm Heather, can I talk to you outside?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Cody can you hold Fate my arms are killing me." Heather gave her to Cody as her and Gwen walked outside.

"What did you want me for?" Heather asked her.

"Well, I can't stop thinking, about what happened that time." Heather immediately knew what she was talking about and stopped her speech.

"Gwen, please, we keep going through this every time we meet. Nothing is going to happen, I have a beautiful child, you have Duncan, and Cody…well he's getting there. We need to move on with our lives sooner or later." Heather backed up on the sidewalk.

"Yeah I guess your right. It did skip us, we're meant to live." Gwen smiled as she turned to head back into the restaurant.

As she does, the wrecking ball swings down and whacks her across the street. Blood and guts flying everywhere as Gwen turns around seeing this. She puts her hand to her mouth and starts sobbing. Soon Cody and Duncan run out to see what happened.

"Gwen, what happ-" Cody stopped when he saw the bloody mess.

"Oh well that's great…" Duncan says sarcastically. "So who's next?"

The screen then goes blank and credits roll.


End file.
